


A decision was made

by jetcaT



Series: Barely [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Ghouls, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Team as Family, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetcaT/pseuds/jetcaT
Summary: "What would you do-" her voice breaks. "- if you have to do things that would certainly mean that you would lose someone you love?"Reagan wasn't ready for the sight that was offered to him. It went down too fast. The stoic face completely gone, replaced by a bitter smile and tear drops. He wonders how that could be. How the view of his friend's tears dripping almost looked like it was played in slow motion, yet it felt like it unfolded too quickly that it caught him off guard. He took a quick peek at the girl beside her, trying to find help, hoping that Phoebe would know what to tell Corin, because he has no idea what.





	A decision was made

"Hey" she says, too softly, that the other two threw confused looks at each other. They both thought they would've missed it if they weren't intently listening.   "What would you do?" Corin continued, still staring at the horizon outside the window.

Phoebe shifted in her seat, sensing the frustration in her friend's words. "About what?" she replies, sipping a bit of her coffee as she anticipates Corin's response. 

The standing girl shifted her weight onto her right foot. Her fingers carefully traces the window sill as her mind is scrambling. Her face is calm and blank, but Reagan can feel, even almost hear, the other girl's thoughts.

Corin closed her eyes, trying to organize the buzz inside her head. Trying to send the question, that is furiously and loudly thumping repeatedly inside her head, to her mouth. She took a sharp breath, hoping that the smell of decaying books and burning candle would help her.

As she turned to her seated friends on her right, she opened her eyes and leaned on the railings, grasping for support.

"What would you do-" her voice breaks. "- if you have to do things that would certainly mean that you would lose someone you love?"

Reagan wasn't ready for the sight that was offered to him. It went down too fast. The stoic face completely gone, replaced by a bitter smile and tear drops. He wonders how that could be. How the view of his friend's tears dripping almost looked like it was played in slow motion, yet it felt like it unfolded too quickly that it caught him off guard. He took a quick peek at the girl beside her, trying to find help, hoping that Phoebe would know what to tell Corin, because he has no idea what.

They were stunned. Being natural hunters, it was in their nature to be fast. Everything was done out of instinct, like moving out of reflex; but at this particular scene, Phoebe could not help but indulge in it. Weakness is her weakness, and after almost a couple of centuries of waiting, the strongest one was showing it once again. All of her predatory senses are tingling, tempting her to attack; it took a lot effort just to supress her basic instincts. It amazes her. It amazes her that she feels the frailty of the woman in front of her with just a couple of tears and it amused her more than the sobs of anyone who reached out and begged in front of her.

The red-haired woman waited for any response from the two people she trusts most in the world. She saw Reagan put down his coffee cup on the table, slower than usual. As if he was walking on thin thread, because he was. He was looking back and forth between her and Phoebe who was still tensed but is trying to hide the forming smile of disbelief on her lips by sipping on her drink.

Corin is overwhelmed. The tears stopped abruptly but somehow it just hurt more. she cannot even cry properly. **_t_** _ **his is ridiculous,**_  she thought to herself. She's half-alive. She's a monster who could outlive anyone or anything. She couldn't die even if she tried, but at that time, she thinks she couldn't breathe. yet she waited patiently for an answer. Anything. Even an idea. Even just a sliver of a chance that maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to do what she thinks she would do.

"Cor" Rey broke the silence still trying to figure out what Corin was saying. "I really would love to help. Trust me, I do." He stood up, and moved towards the girl. "But I don't know what to say, and I'd rather leave this all up to Phoebe than spew out stupid things in a serious conversation." He put his arms around Corin and join her in leaning on the wall. "This is all I could offer right now."

Corin leaned her body onto Reagan's, finding comfort in the touch. It was her way of being grateful. Although, both of them looked at the woman still sitting, waiting for an oral answer.

"You know what, I would love to savor this-" Phoebe sighed and gestured to her friends. "-all of this crying, and vulnerability, and mushiness that you're showing to us because hello? it's about time. But honestly," she paused and threw a disapponited look towards Corin. " Your question is pointless."

Corin did not expect the answer that she got. She didn't know if she should feel hurt by the woman's opinion, but she's honestly just exhausted at this point. She doesn't want to argue, and she's more of confused and curious than angry anyways. After all, she needed a silver lining.

Phoebe could see Corin's puzzled face. The expression doubled as Reagan mirrored it. The  _'what?'_ almost audible, but not vocally produced. So she chose to answer before the question was even uttered.

"What I meant was-" she crossed her legs, put her hands together and directed her look at Corin more deeply, as if she can see right through her. She kinda wishes she does sometimes, because something messed up always happens to her friend and half the time, they never understand what Corin is talking about, like right now. She can only blurt out what she could make sense with what little information she can get and hope that she hits a mark.

"Oh, stop acting like an old therapist, you know humans dont really act that way" Corin tried to joke.

"-even if you had a choice, you wouldnt be in so much pain if you hadn't already decided" she finished. Voice deeper and precise. She's trying to make a point, and that she did. She felt quite victorious to see the smallest of Corin's smile from her previous joke fade away, knowing that she got what she meant. Phoebe knows that, because the room felt heavier. it feels mucky, and disgusting, and suffocating.

"And you don't get to ridicule my hobbies because 1, It wasn't supposed to look humane because I am not human, obviously;  and 2, I was trying to help you out. so suck it up, pun intended, and think about it." Phoebe continued hoping that the heavy air could get lighter.

Reagan understood what Phoebe was trying to say. This surprised him as he rarely understood what her two friends we're talking about in any given situation unless it was explained to him from the top. But this one, he got it. Phoebe's words were as straightforward as they can be, which always impresses him because he can never think of doing it himself.

But what made him understand more of what's going on is the feeling. The feeling of intent that Phoebe was sending towards Corin, the feeling of Corin slowly surrendering her clouded mind, and the tension between his two girl friends. He didn't like it. The atmosphere churned his stomach. It was sickening. So he did what he does best. He pulled Corin closer to him, physically and mentally as it seems to waken her up from a trance. He showed her a gentle smile as he rubbed her arm with his hand.

The faintest smile appeared in Corin's face. Reagan didn't actually consider it as a smile even, but her face was not as crumpled as it was before Phoebe's joke.

Phoebe released the breath she didn't know she was holding as she felt safer, less threatened and scared of what could've became of her if she actually unconsciously crossed a line or made the wrong joke. It was scary, for sure, but Phoebe trusts the two people in front of her with her whole life, and they promised to be honest with each other no matter how much it will hurt. So she just delivered the truth as direct as she can, confident that they would understand what she meant, even behind her mean tone.

"So that's it," Corin chuckled. "I'm so controlling, I didn't realize I was actually also controlling myself." This was her, sorting out her thoughts. it was clearer now. Phoebe made sense after all. Phoebe was right, no matter how much she wants to deny it.  She'd already made her choice the moment she accepted what she saw; way before she told them what's bothering her and way before she thought she had decided. Because if she didnt, she wouldnt be in this place right now. She wouldnt be in this much pain.

She still cant accept what she was supposed to do soon. She knows she could make things slower, and she's almost tempted to do so, but she also knew that what was coming is inevitable, and she'd rather get done with it than put up with the pain. Than put _**her**_ through the pain longer than she would need to. So she has no choice but to accept it. She's fully decided now.

Corin moved farther from Reagan and slowly made her way to sit down in the chair in front of Phoebe. She made sure she did so calmly, trying to recover some dignity considering that she broke down just moments earlier. She also wants to erase whatever hostility and worry that her friends felt. It was enough that they were there for her, she didn't want to pull them deeper in her own mess. So she grabbed her own cup soon after she's settled in her seat, silently tucking up both of her legs so that her knees are touching her chest, and her feet resting flat on the chair she's seating on.

Phoebe smiled at how tiny her friend looked with how she positioned herself. She can see Corin sorting out her thoughts, but this time trying to throw out her frustration out the window. She chose to not add more than what was already said. Phoebe made her point and Corin got it. In the end, they had each other's backs even when their fangs are almost at each other's throats before. Like they always do since the beginning, and that's what mattered.

Rey was in awe of the sight, aware of the fact that the things have calmed down. His friend is back, or gone? He never was quite sure, really, but it felt neutral. Sure, there was still some tension in the air, but it was no more than the dusts that are floating around in that old house. They've been together for a couple hundred years. They've gone through a lot of things before. It would be weirder if they hadn't atleast fought before they comfort each other. Because that's what family does. What he thinks and expects of his family, at least. He found them himself after all.

"That's ironic, isn't it?" Corin suddenly spoke up asked as if it actually mattered.

"Well, ya have to do what ya have to do."  Phoebe hummed, grabbing a cookie on the table in front of her.

"What a freak, huh?" Corin added, grabbing a cookie herself.

"Bro, we're a half werelion, half ghoul, half human, half vampire in one group. We're literally a walking freakshow." Reagan chuckled, grabbing his coffee cup from the table and a couple of cookies.

"Also, it would be insulting to me to have a friend who wasn't. So you're welcome" Phoebe addded.

The silence was comfortable enough for all of them to take a sip of their warm drink.

 "But that's amazing though, that's FOUR different species we're only 3 people. Also, I'm a werelion and a vampire. Does that make me just thirds and not halves? I mean, it make sense right? human, lion, then vampire." Reagan started to ramble.

Phoebe threw a broken cookie at him "Shut up, Rey. we're having a moment"

"What? it's a valid thought!"

"Okay, but technically, you're a pure werelion, because you were born from a long bloodline of werelions and it's whole different species from humans. And you only have a vampire influence, you're not really a half vampire since your pre-existing supernatural blood dominated my venom." Corin explained, also rambling but amused as she was deep in her thought.

"SEE! Corin gets me. Compared to some people out there." Reagan stuck his tongue out to Phoebe which the girl responded with an eye roll.

It was quiet again as the 3 of them sipped their own coffee.

"But 'were' means human right?" the man added again.

"IT'S BEEN 200 YEARS. WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS FOR TWO HUNDRED YEARS. MAYBE GIVE US A CHANCE TO HAVE A MOMENT IN SILENCE OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT" 

Reagan shut his mouth. Supressing the laughter that was threatening to come out of his mouth because of Phoebe's outburst. He then looked at Corin who suddenly fell silent and saw that she was stunned, as if terrified, for a second. 

 "B-but he has a point" Corin whispered, looking like her whole existence was questioned.

 Reagan sprayed out the drink in his mouth and exploded in laughter.

 


End file.
